rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Discuție Utilizator:PetruD
Salut, Petru şi bine ai venit la RoWikicity. Te invit să citeşti paginile la care te trimite Pagina principală. Dacă ai vreo nedumerire ne poţi întreba la Cafenea. Te aştept cu întrebări. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:34 (UTC) :Nu-i nici o problemă. Oraşele le facem noi, cei mai experimantaţi, iar tu te vei descurca mai uşor odată ce e deja creat. Mergi la Cafenea şi propune un nume pentru ţară. Pentru orice problemă, scrie-i unui administrator sau, mai bine, scrie la Cafenea. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:40 (UTC) Vezi ca am propus eu ceva la cafenea. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:15 (UTC) :Bine ai venit Petru :). Eu sunt Al(exandru). ;) Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:20 (UTC) Capitala Capitala are 11 cartiere.. ai idee pentru numele cartierelor? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 20:00 (UTC) Cutia cu nisip Ai creat pagina Cutia cu nisip, după care ai redirectat-o la RoWikicity:Cutia cu nisip. Când mai greşeşti aşa, pagina creată greşit iniţial o marchezi cu Format:şr, OK? Pentru că devine un Interwiki inutil. Ca să ajungi la ea, apeşi pe pagina respectivă dar vei ajunge la cea la care s-a făcut redirectul. După aia, apeşi sub titlu (acolo unde scrie redirecţionat de la...) pe numele paginii create greşit şi o marchezi pentru ştergere rapidă ca la WIkipedia. Sper că ai înţeles. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:16 (UTC) :Ete, ce să zic! Nu-i adevărat! Eu doar azi am şters o groază de pagini. Abia ai ajuns aici, nu aveai de unde să ştii. A fost doar un sfat, nu o avertizare. Stai liniştit. ;) --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:22 (UTC) Stai calm, nu-i nimic. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:38 (UTC) :Neaţa, bine ai revenit. Faci formatul de bun venit? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 05:44 (UTC) OK, faci acolo schiţa şi apoi, după ce e gata, creăm formatul, bine? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 05:48 (UTC :Am mai modificat pe ici pe colo, cred că poţi crea formatul. Şi dacă vrei să faci şi . --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 06:17 (UTC) OK, dar ia scrie tu, la Wikipedia Cutia cu nisip la căutare şi vezi ce găseşti? E nevoie să fie scris RoWikicity, chiar dacă e mai greoi. Am o idee: pun un link în Pagina principală, dar şterg Cutia cu nisip. Ce zici, e bine? Sau ai vreo idee mai bună? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 06:27 (UTC) E neapărată nevoie de Cutia cu nisip care redirectează către RoWikicity:Cutia cu nisip? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 06:22 (UTC) :Gata. Dar de ce nu pui un link pe pagina ta? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 06:35 (UTC) Sper să apară cât mai repede şi Alexandru, că avem treabă (alegeri, logo, formate drepturi de autor...). --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 06:53 (UTC) Format Frumos, dar unde vrei sa-l punem? Or we make him a litlle bit smaller? Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:29 (UTC) :Am pus il pe pagina principala :). Sa-mi spuni daca ai nevoie de ajutor cu tabeluri. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:37 (UTC) (shame) poti sa-mi explici ce inseamna "lacasuri de cult"? I know, it's a shame :(. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:46 (UTC) :Merci! :). Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:51 (UTC) Greşeli Nu, îmi pare bine că cineva mă corecţionază că am multe probleme cu limba asta. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 11:24 (UTC) :Aveam şi eu idee ca să-ţi fac un administrator. Dacă te înscrii la "RoWikicity:Administratori".. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 11:30 (UTC) Am votat. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 11:39 (UTC) Constitutie Huh? Cum nu poti sa editezi? Ca e semi-protejata, numai utilizatori anonimi nu pot sa editeze? Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 12:44 (UTC) :Altfel il deprotejez, dar nu inteleg :s.. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 12:44 (UTC) ::am deprotejat pagina. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 12:55 (UTC) Admin Felicitari, esti un administrator! :) Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 13:12 (UTC) Capitala Eu la nume mă gândeam aşa: Oraşul a fost întemeiat de creştini care l-au denumit aşa datorită religiei lor. Iar cu numele cartierelor cum facem? Pun anunţ că se caută nume? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 19:44 (UTC) :Nu, unul care să se vadă la orice pagină ai fi. Ca la Wikipedia unde scrie sus Are loc un referendum. Toţi utilizatorii înregistraţi sunt rugaţi să voteze. Ce zici? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 19:49 (UTC) Gata. E bine? Pentru a face asta trebuie să editezi pagina MediaWiki:Sitenotice (pagină protejată automat). --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:00 (UTC) :Am o propunere: ce ar fi dacă în loc de Biserica Sf. Filofteia am pune Biserica Nativităţii? Parcă asta e comun tuturor creştinilor, pe când Sf. Filofteia nu ştiu dacă e comună tuturor. Prin asta am demonstra că pe atunci, ca şi acum, creştinii erau (şi sunt) foarte uniţi. E doar o propunere, cum zici tu... --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:08 (UTC) Habar n-am. Zi, cum facem cu numele bisericii? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:14 (UTC) :Nu ştiu, cum vrei tu. Eu doar am propus. Zi-i şi lui Alex şi Tigrului, să vedem, ei ce zic? Că eu acum am treabă, creez un nou cartier. --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:19 (UTC) Filofteia suna mai frumos, nu? P.S. vedeti si Cafenea.. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:34 (UTC) Păi nu ziceai că o faci Biserica Nativităţii? :S --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:36 (UTC) Hartă Hartă e frumos! Dar nu ştiu, eu aveam o altă idee pentru Centrul Vechi.. cred ca ce ai facut tu este mai mult pentru cartierul 2? Eh, după eu am terminat harta mea o să vedem ce luom, da? Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 06:38 (UTC) :Ce crezi de Utilizator:Bucurestean/Cutia cu nisip? Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 14:20 (UTC) Bună seara! :). Ai văzut propunerea mea? Oricum, amândouă hărţi vor fi folosite, că avem mai multe cartiere. Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 17:11 (UTC) ::Vezi Discuţie:Christianenburg. --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 17:20 (UTC) Aşa mai bine? Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 17:33 (UTC) Numele Ai făcut o mică greşeală, în loc de "Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD" ai scris "Discuţie Utilizator:Petru Dimitriu" în numele tău. Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 17:46 (UTC) :In your sign name, the link of "mesaj" is not the good one. Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 18:12 (UTC) Stradă N-ai idee cum se poate introduce o stradă pe o hartă? --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 17:57 (UTC) :N-am timp şi nici nu stau pe acolo. --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 19:02 (UTC) Mulţumesc Vreau să-ţi mulţumesc, ca m-ai ajutat atât de mult şi că lucrezi foarte activ la RoWikicity! :) Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 19:46 (UTC) Metropolis Am terminat harta pentru cartierul 7 (Metropolis). Deocamdată se află în cutia mea cu nisip. --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 10:29 (UTC) Ajutor Poţi să corectezi textul meu la Centrul Vechi? Merci! Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 14:09 (UTC) 3 mesaje, înapoi Bună ziua, Petru! :) 1 Merci! 2 Pentru că imaginea nu arăta drept (crucea era mai mult la o parte), dar dacă nu-ţi place aşa, o pun înapoi. 3 Asta e pentru pagina principală, acum e mai uşor pentru utilizatori noi ca să găseşte ceva. P.S. am scris corect, (formatul utilizatori noi)? Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 14:55 (UTC) Şi 2 mesaje înapoi #. uhm.. nu stiu cum pot sa fac "background"-ul transparant? #. a miracle! :):):). Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:12 (UTC) IRC IRC? Nu stiu, (nici nu merge, :S), dar ce diferenta e cu paginile de discutie aici? Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:20 (UTC) :O să încerc înc-odată, dar dacă nu vrea să merge, nu merge :s (cred că îmi trebuie să închid fire wall-ul, sau aşa ceva.). Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:28 (UTC) Îmi pare râu, Petru, dar nu vrea să întră pe acolo :S. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:41 (UTC) Stai, ca stiu dar.. Aşteaptă puţin. Ştiu că nu sunt, dar vezi RoWikicity:Sondaje. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:53 (UTC) OK Am adoptat a doua variantă, a ta. Arată mai bine. Mulţam. --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 16:46 (UTC) Ziar Stai un pic, ca la Wikistad avem 10 ziare la 400 articole in namespace. Daca eu scriu un articol (sau două, trei) pe zi, e bine nu? Vezi http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/De_Vredesgazet, cu ce vreau sa zic cu ziar. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 19:51 (UTC) Sondaj Am început un sondaj nou. Şi deja s-au lansat primele ziare. Unul în română (The Christianenburg Post) şi unul în engleză (Times of Liberty). Poţi contribui la ele, că tot ziceai că îţi place jurnalismul. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:37 (UTC) A minţi este păcat de moarte Pentru început, nişte mesaje de avertizare sunt suficiente după părerea mea. În primul rând să "cucerim" cât mai mulţi utilizatori. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 16:10 (UTC) Imaginile Da, mie imi place! . Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 16:41 (UTC) Wikipedia Ţi-am lăsat un mesaj la Wikipedia. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 10:07 (UTC) Alegeri RoWikicity:Alegeri. Alexandru 1 iulie 2007 08:47 (UTC)